A New Adventure!
by DarkMagicianGirl142536
Summary: THIS STORY IS ABANDONED IN TILL FARTHER NOTICE! sorry if you want me to continue please PM me Yugi/Yami, Ryou/Bakura, Marik, and oc go to Hogwarts, and meet Harry Ron and Hermione. Voldamort has found out about the millennium items and will stop at nothing to get them. Parings YugixYami, RyouxBakura, Marikxoc.
1. Prolog

Yugioh crossover with Harry Potter

Under lined words are spoken an ancient Egypt 

\\\ \\\ Yami to Hikari

\ \ Hikari to Yami

In my story the Yami's don't have their own bodies but they can split with their Hikaris for short periods of time. Marik is the hikari not the yami.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Harry Potter or any of their characters.

Prolog,

"Um," Stella yawns, rolling over onto her side.

\\\ Hikari, you must get up if we are not going to be late.\\\

\ But I'm tired, Sefu.\

\\\ Stella, you _must_ get up. \\\ Sefu says to Stella through their mind link, from where she stood in her specter like form. \\\ Don't make me take over and get us dressed. \\\ Sefu says teasingly, a smirk on her face as Stella jumps out of her bed panicky. The last time Sefu had got them dressed Stella had ended up wearing cut off jeans and a crop top to a school that requires a uniform. She had been in so much trouble.

"Ah!" Stella gasps, as she pulls on her skirt. Sefu placed a hand gently on her Hikari shoulder.

\\\ Stella, my Hikari, that was a mistake when I got us dressed. I did not know you have something you have to wear. I would not do anything to hurt you on purpose. You know that right? \\\ Sefu says \\\ It was a joke. I was not being serious.\\\

Stella turns around to see Sefu standing obviously concerned. Stella smiles softly, \ I know Sefu.\ she whispers kindly. Sefu smiles and watches as Stella runs a brush through her golden hair the tips died crimson. Sefu, who besides the fact that she is slightly taller and has more crimson on the tips of her golden hair, looks identical to Stella both of them thin and athletic looking from all the swimming and running Stella does. She also has a black belt in Karate and Ta-Kwan-Do.

Quickly Stella pulls her hair into a pony tail and smiles at her yami. \ Well I guess you have to go back into the millennium bracelet \ She thinks to her yami, gesturing to the golden band with an eye engraved on her upper left arm. Sefu nods and vanishes back to her soul room. Stella smiles and runs down stairs to her kitchen. Grabbing a granola bar, she yells good-bye to her parents, and walks outside to the streets of Domino City, Japan.

Her feet move quickly to Domino city high school. "Stella!" Yugi chirps happily as Stella walks in the open high school doors.

"Hi, Yugi!" Stella calls back grinning. She runs over to Yugi happily. "How are you today King of Games?" Stella asks, cheerfully.

"I'm great." Yugi says. Then in a lower voice, "My Yami wants to know if _she_ can sense _it_ too?"

\ Sefu? \

\\\ Yes, I have been feeling it since this morning. There is great evil coming. We must be ever on our guard. \\\

"Sefu says that she started sensing it this morning. She says there is great evil coming and we have to be ready for anything." Stella whispers.

Yugi nods," Yami's been on edge all morning. He says the darkness is getting closer. It's coming soon, but for him soon could be a few months."

Stella opens her mouth to respond, but was cut short by Ryou who at that moment walked up beside Stella "Hi guys!"

"Hi!" Yugi and Stella say simultaneously.

"Hi!" Marik yells, jumping out from behind Ryou, grinning.

"Sefu says that the shadows are getting restless." Stella says switching to ancient Egyptian.

"Marik is Malik back from the shadow realm?" Yugi asks concerned.

"No I can't feel his presence in my mind." The Egyptian, Marik, stated.

\\\ Aibou? \\\

\ What Yami? \

\\\ If you do not hurry you will be late for your first class. \\\

\ Oh. Hehe. \ Yugi thinks blushing slightly, then out loud, "I have to go or I'll miss my first class. I'll see you guys later. Ok?"

"Yea!" everyone agrees, and with that they all run off to their appropriate class rooms.


	2. Chapter 1: The Invitation

"Ug!" Stella yells at no one in particular "I'm going to be so late!"

\\\ Hikari calm down. Yugi and The Pharaoh will understand. \\\

\They might understand, but I hate being late! \

Stella is running, her feet slapping the ground, to the game shop where Yugi and The Pharaoh live. A few minutes later they ring the doorbell. It is Yami who answers the door seconds later.

Sefu takes over instantly. "My Pharaoh."

"Come in Sefu, Protector of the Pharaoh, leader of my armies, welcome." Yami says stepping aside to let Sefu in, his voice calm as ever.

Everyone is already there except Marik. All of the Hikari and their Yami's have split and are sitting or standing around the TV and coffee table in the middle of the room.

Yami walks over to the green couch and sits down next to his Hikari. Yugi smiles up at him and leans his head against Yami. Yami wraps his arm around Yugi's waist.

Stella quickly splits with her yami. Sefu shimmers and appears in her own body next to Stella. Then they both walk over and sit down on the floor in front of the TV.

"So…" Marik says as he walks in. "sorry I'm late guys, I got stuck in traffic"

"Marik, you don't own a car." Bukura points out helpfully.

"So moving on." Ryou says, "Why are we all here again? You said it was important Yami."

"Because." Yami says, "Something is coming and we," He motions towards Yugi, "wanted to know if Bukura could feel it too. Well, mostly Yugi."

"So Tomb Robber?" Sefu pushes.

"Yea." Bakura admits. "I've been feeling it ever since the end of the school year. It's getting stronger."

Yami nods, "It's getting closer."

Suddenly an Owl screeches and pecks at the closed window with its beak. Yugi stands up and walks to the window. Quickly he opens the window trying in vain to shoo the bird away.

"Ep!" Yugi says as the owl flies over his head followed by three other owls. All of them land on the table and drops one letter each, then with a hoot they take off and fly out the open window.

Yami who is next to Yugi walks over to the coffee table and picks up one of the letters. Looking at the envelope, the brown paper smooth in his hands, Yami turns over the letter. On the front in emerald letters it reads,

Mr. Yugi Motou,  
The Game Shop,  
Domino city, Japan.

"It's for you Aibou." Yami says handing the letter to his Hikari.

Yugi slides his finger under the smooth paper, opening the envelope. Unfolding the letter it states,

Dear Mr. Motou,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since you are not eleven you will be starting class as a 5th year. Term begins on the first of September.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Head mistress

P.S. If you choose to attend you may spend the rest of the summer with the Weasleys, a family of wizards who can help you get started. They will come by tomorrow around 1:00pm. At this time you can decide if you wish to come.

"Yami." Yugi says obviously shocked.

"What Aibou?"

Yugi handed Yami the letter. "You read it."


	3. Chapter 3: The Burrow

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been really busy. Sorry about spelling and gramer issuse.**

 **\\\blabla\\\ yami to hikari**

 **\blabla\ hikari to yami**

Chapter 2, "The Burrow"

"What they can't, how do they know about Shadow Magic? How do they know we're Shadow Mages?" Yugi says, worry seeping through his link to Yami.

Yami, holding the letter, staring at it, says "not Shadow Magic."

All the Hikaris stare at him. "The letter has some other magic on it, weaker than that of the shadows, much weaker." All the Hikaris sigh in relief.

"So some other type of magic?" Stella asks curious.

"Yes my Hikari." Sefu says. All the Yamis look at one another.

"I think we shad check it out." Yami finally says breaking the silences.

"Well then I guess we shad get home and pack." Sefu says to Stella. Then to turning to the rest of the Yamis and Hikaris says "I advise all of you to do the same." And with a quick good bye, everyone went to their homes to pack.

The next day the sun was hidden by dark storm clouds that blanket the sky. Everyone was standing outside the game shop.

Ryou sighs, and sinks to the ground next to his blue back pack. Checking his watch again Marik starts to paces.

Earlier everybody had decided to keep the fact that they had spirits sharing their bodies and that they were shadow mages a secret for the time being. So all of the Yamis remain in their appropriate soul rooms. Bank! A car rounds, screeching to a stop. The smell of burnt rubber filling Yugi's nose. Making him cough. The driver's door opens with a flourish. A man with flaming red hair jumps from the car beaming.

"I'm Mr. Weasley you guy must be the transfer students. Nice to meet you all." He says politely, but he could not stop staring at Yugi's hair.

"Hi!" Yugi grins bouncing on the balls of his feet happily.

Ryou and Marik smile politely and nod in greeting.

Stella smiles excitedly at him. "Hello Mr. Weasley. Nice to meet you! I, as you probably already gest, am Stella. And this," Then pointing at each person as she stats there name. "Is Yugi, Ryou, and Marik."

"Ok everyone." Mr. Weasley smiles. "Your bags can go into the trunk."

Everyone places their backpacks in the trunk and climbs into the car.

"What?" Ryou gasps, shocked. The car it's bigger on the inside then the outside. How is that even possible?"

\\\ Well mister obvious. It looks like the car is bigger on the inside then the outside. Thanks for pointing that out. I would not have noticed otherwise.\\\

\Ha-ha very funny Bakura.\

\\\I bet the car is a door way to a pocket dimension.\\\

After everyone was safely in the car. Yugi asks the question on every one's mind. "So how are we going to get to England?"

\\\ Hump! I still think we should have taken a shadow door. It would have been faster.\\\ yami things to yugi grumpily.

"Well you see I've made this car into a giant port key. So…oh, I'll explain latter were about to leave." Mr. Weasley yells from the driver's seat.

"But…" Yugi starts. But is cut short by a loud bang and a pulling felling behind his gut, then just as fast as it had started the felling was gone. Opening his eyes that he had closed tight, Yugi saw a house that looks like a tone of little house all stacked on top of each other to make a big one. And a push would knock it off balance and the house would fall to the ground with a loud crash.

"Welcome," Mr. Weasley grins. "To the Burrow!"

 **Thanks for reading I will try to post the next chapter soon.**

- **DarkMagicianGirl142536**


	4. Chapter 4: The Weasleys and Friends

**Sorry about spelling and grammer mistakes!**

Chapter 3,"The Weasleys and Friends"

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Stella gasps as she climbs over Ryou and out of the car.

"Strange house I can't believe anyone would live there." Marik murmurs raping his arms around Stella's waist.

"Um hum." Stella nods in agreement. She and Marik had gotten together 4 months ago. She still could not believe how amazing it felt to be with him.

Yugi was staring up at the house in amassment, having also climbed over Ryou to get out of the car. "Yami said that the house was being held up by magic."

Ryou, gets out of the car grumbling. "Everyone has to climb over me to get out. There is another door you know!" Bakura, because it was not Ryou anymore but his Yami, yells at Yugi and Stella. "Dammed Pharaoh and Guardian."

Stella looks at Bakura.

\\\ Stella should I… \\\ her millennium item starts to glow, as Stella quickly releases control to Sefu, who walks over to Bakura and says quietly so only Bakura cane here her voice icy, "Be careful what you say Tomb Robber. We all agreed to keep us, the Yamis, A secret along with almost everything else so…" She let her sentence hang in the air between them for a moment before handing control back to Stella.

"Hehe." Stella laughs nervously. Before backing up to a safe distance.

\\\ Bakura be nice.\\\ Ryou mentally scolds.

Bakura glares daggers at Stella and then reluctantly releases control back to Ryou.

"Well are you guys coming or not?" Mr. Weasley yells from in front of the house.

"Sorry Mr. Weasley." Stella yells and runs quickly up the path, everyone close behind. The grass stretched four as long as the eye could see to one side and to the other there is a hill with a circle of trees on the top. Stella skids to a stop in front of Mr. Weasley. Causing Yugi to bump into her. "Sorry Yugi." Stella smiles sheepishly helping him up.

"It's ok. Stella." Yugi says rubbing his back.

\\\ I can massage your back later if you would like, yugi. \\\ Yami things to him.

\ I'll hold you to that Yami. \ Yugi mentally smiles.

"Yugi." Stella says.

"What?" Yugi response.

"Come on." And with that Stella walks over the threshold and into the burrow closely followed by Yugi. "Wow." Stella gasps as she looks around. There was a pair of knitting needles knitting on their own. A spoon stirring a pot of soup by its self, and other thing she had up in till now thought impassible.

"Oh, welcome! Welcome! You must be our guests. You're from japan right?" without even waiting one an answer she continues talking. "I'm Miss. Weasley. Oh my now you look hungry. Do your parents feed you enough? Well we can fix that can't we dear?" Miss. Weasley says as she walks to the kitchen.

"Yes Molly." Mr. Weasley says following his wife into the kitchen.

Looking at each other. The four teens, well seven if you count the Yamis, follow Mr. and Miss. Weasleys into the kitchen. Delicious smells waft through the kitchen, and into Stella's nose. Stella Letts out a soft gasp as she sees a table that is full of food, and teens, 4 boys and 2 girls sit at the table. 3 of the boys and 1 of the girls has flaming red heir, two of the red hard boys look like twins, and the red hared girl was obviously the youngest. The last boy had messy jet black his bangs falling into his emerald green eyes. The last girl has bushy brown hair, her head bared in a book. The boy with jet black hair looks up first.

"Hi." He says confused. Nudging the red haired next to him boy. "Ron."

"What?" Ron asks looking up from where he had been eating.

"Gests."

"Oh." Ron says noticing them for the first time.

"I'm Hermione granger this is Ron Weasley, Harry potter is the one with black hair, the twins are Fred and Gorge Weasley, and this is there sister Ginny Weasley." Says the girl with bushy brown hair named Hermione. Looking up from her book.

"Um, this is Yugi, I'm Stella, this is Ryou Bakura, and Marik." Stella gestures to each person as she says there name.

"Nice to meet you." Yugi chirps.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry about occ niss.**


End file.
